AAH the title is too long!!
by hebrewhernia
Summary: Title: "More Than That- A Music Video AKA How Jake and Cassie Got Back Together"- if you don't like my other way. I HATE RONNIE and I am making him seem like the bad guy- well he is! Just R&R please!


More Than That- A Music Video   
AKA  
How Jake and Cassie Got Back Together(If you don't like my other way)   
  
"I can see that you've been crying" Cassie is standing on a doorstep. She is wearing jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt, and is shivering.   
  
"You can't hide it with a lie"The door is opened and Jake is standing inside. We can tell that he was crying too, and when he sees Cassie, his face brightens at seeing her then once again darkens at seeing the condition she is in. He bends down and says something to her. The screen goes all white and fuzzy, and fades into a different picture of   
  
"What's the use in you denying" Cassie and Ronnie in a living room, presumedly his, Cassie's or, (gag me) theirs   
  
"That what you have is wrong" Ronnie slaps her across the face. There is a bright red handprint   
  
"I heard him promise you forever" fades to Cassie and Ronnie kissing(A/N: GAG ME! All J/C fans, hang in there. It has to get worse before it gets better- don't worry. All Cassie/Ronnie fans out there- you have been warned. This gets uglier and uglier for you guys and gals) on the couch  
  
"But forever's come and gone"fades to Ronnie whips her with the buckle end of a belt  
  
"Baby, he would say whatever" fade to Ronnie leaning down, saying something to Cassie  
  
"It takes to keep you blind" they kiss   
  
"To the truth between the lines, oh…" then he slaps her  
  
"I will love you more than that" back to Jake and Cassie. They are now inside his house, on a comfy-looking couch.   
  
"I won't say the words" He bends down and we can see from Cassie's perspective him mouthing the words "I love you" (either that or alive, but we won't get into that.......remember book 30? "ALIVE"- that was so funny)  
  
"Then take them back" They kiss  
  
"Don't give loneliness a chance" Take's the engagement ring that is presumedly for Cassie and Ronnie off Cassie's finger  
  
"Baby listen to me when I say"  
  
"I will love you more than that"They kiss again  
  
"Baby, you deserve much better"  
  
"What's the use in holding on" flash to Ronnie slapping her repeatedly  
  
"Don't you see it's now or never" Jake takes out an engagement ring  
  
"'Cause I just can't be friends" Gets down on his knees  
  
"Baby knowing in the end, that.." holds out the ring and sings the chorus to Cassie  
  
"I will love you more than that"   
  
"I won't say the words" a tear of joy for the proposal slips down Cassie's cheek  
  
"Then take them back"   
  
"Don't give loneliness a chance" a tear of sadness for all that happened with Ronnie slips down her face  
  
"Baby listen to me when I say"  
  
"I will love you more than that" they embrace  
  
"There's not a day that passes by" we see a cartooney thought bubble come up from Jake's head as he talks to Cassie, telling her about what's in the thought bubble. The camera zooms in and we go into the thought bubble. The screen gets all white and fuzzy around the edges  
  
"I don't wonder why we haven't tried" Jake staring out the window, tears cascading silently down his face  
  
"It's not too late to change your mind" the white fuzziness dissapears and Cassie nods   
  
"So take my hand, don't say goodbye" Jake puts the ring on her finger   
  
  
  
"Baby, you deserve much better" they kiss  
  
"What's the use in holding on" flash to Cassie sitting at a desk filling out a form with the words "DIVORCE FILING" at the top in big huge bold black capital letters   
  
"Don't you see it's now or never" she continues filling out the thick form  
  
"'Cause I just can't be friends"  
  
"Baby knowing in the end, that.." she finishes and leaves  
  
"I will love you more than that" Flash to Jake and Cassie kissing, in book 26  
  
"I won't say the words" Flash to Cassie trying to hold Jake's hand and comfort him in book 50  
  
"Then take them back" And him pulling away  
  
"Don't give loneliness a chance" Flash to Jake leaving her out of the meeting in book 53  
  
"Baby listen to me when I say" Back to Jake and Cassie at his house  
  
"I will love you more than that" They hug  
  
  
  
"There's not a day that passes by" Flash to Marco at his house, opening a letter and smiling.  
  
"I don't wonder why we haven't tried" Flash to Cassie finding a wedding dress.  
  
"It's not too late to change your mind" Flash to Jake getting a tux  
  
"So take my hand, don't say goodbye" Flash to them at the altar. The camera goes in an oval around the room. It stops to zoom in on Marco's face, keeps going,zooms in on Jake's parents, continues, zooms in on Cassie's parents and finally comes back to Jake and Cassie. It focuses on Jake's face. He sings  
  
  
  
"I will love you more than that"   
  
"I won't say the words" He takes Cassie's hand  
  
"Then take them back" Puts the ring on her hand  
  
"Don't give loneliness a chance" The camera focuses on Cassie's face. Tears are in her eyes.   
  
"Baby listen to me when I say" She nods.  
  
"I will love you more than that" They kiss   
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, it sucked, but I had writer's block so just R&R. I need constructive critism. ONE MORE THING: Lenalaye wants me to remind everybody that there is a real second chapter to the Drode Chronicles, but !@#$%^&* Fanfiction.Net won't let her upload (or something ::Momo shrugs::)   



End file.
